A need exists for a simple method that can be attached or retrofitted for an existing boat using off-the-shelf equipment.
A need exists for a quick clean up of oil spills, such as those in the Gulf of Mexico.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.